


Late For Class

by Mina_Kye



Category: Bleach, IchiIshi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Kye/pseuds/Mina_Kye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Uryu are about to be late for class because Ichigo is reluctant to get up. Uryu gets mad but Ichigo knows how to win his Quincy over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late For Class

"Kurosaki?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo murmured in his sleep.

"Kurosaki! Wake up!" A familiar voice called.

Ichigo groaned at the offending voice. He tried to throw a pillow at it but he was still not fully awake and couldn't make his eyes open nor could he make the rest of his body move yet.

"Kurosaki! We have to go now!"

"Ishida? Is that you, Ishida? Why do we have to go? Where? And why are you in my bedroom?" The orange haired teen queried softly into his pillow.

Uryu sighed and shook his head. "You really are a moron." The bespectacled teen took another breath. "Are you so consumed by your sleep and dreams that you forgot that  _this_  is  _our_  apartment and  _our_  bedroom! Also we have to go to class!"

The substitute Shinigami opened his eyes slightly and saw his roommate staring at him. He then looked around and saw the familiar bedroom of they now shared in their apartment. "Ugh… It's time already?" Ichigo groaned.

"Yes, and we are going to be late!" Uryu insisted.

Waving his hand in the air to quiet the loud Quincy, Ichigo finally sat up on the bed and stretched. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!"

The raven head rolled his eyes. "Here, get dressed." He said as he threw the orange head his clothes.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because a certain  _someone_ is going to make us late for class."

"Oi! I didn't ask you to wait for me!"

"True, but since we are going to the same class first and studying the same thing it would only make sense to wake you up and wait."

Ichigo rolled his eyes then grinned at a thought he had. "Yeah sure, you just wanted to see me half naked again."

Uryu blushed and turned around to avoid the others lustful gaze. "N-no I didn't!"

The Shinigami chuckled and got up off the bed in only his boxers. "It's okay Uryu." He said as he pulled the Quincy's back close to his chest. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I think it's cute that you wanted to see me."

Ishida's blush turned a deeper crimson. "N-no!"

"Oh, come on Uryu. I know why you're really mad. I fell asleep last night and we couldn't make love." Ichigo breathed in his ear.

"W-what?" Uryu's eye's widened. "N-no, it's not that. Ichigo, let me go and get dressed so we can get to class."

"Mmm… no."

"Kurosaki, come on get dressed and lets go." Uryu tried to struggle from Ichigo's grasp.

But it was too late, the orange head was already kissing his way down Uryu's neck. "Ichi… don't... mmm..." Uryu moaned. Ichigo grinned as he kissed his lover's neck. He knew that's all it would take to win his lover over. Uryu moved his head so the Shinigami could have more room. He moaned again as his orange haired lover started to rub his slight erection threw his jeans. His breath began to quicken and his heart was racing in his rib cage.

"You like that don't you?" Ichigo said seductively.

Uryu replied by turning to face his tall lover and took possession of his mouth with his own. He plunged his tongue in his lover's mouth while wrapping his arms around the other's neck to pull him closer. Ichigo let go of his lover's growing erection and pressed his own close to it. As they rubbed together causing heavenly friction, they moaned louder as they broke their kissing for need of air. Taking the initiative, Ishida pushed Ichigo onto the bed.

"Umph!" The substitute Shinigami grunted. He was shocked as Uryu pushed him down. Uryu looked at his wide-eyed lover and grinned before he started kissing Ichigo again. "W-what about... classes?" Ichigo asked between kisses.

"Don't care anymore right now." The Quincy replied as he pulled his mouth away from the teen under him. They then started rubbing their cocks together through their clothes. "I thought you wanted to stay in bed anyway?" He said as he raised a brow while grinning as they ground against each other.

Ichigo smiled and nodded.


	2. Forget Classes Today

_"Umph!" The substitute Shinigami grunted. He was shocked as Uryu pushed him down. Uryu looked at his wide-eyed lover and grinned before he started kissing Ichigo again. "W-what about... classes?" Ichigo asked between kisses._

_"Don't care anymore right now." The Quincy replied as he pulled his mouth away from the teen under him. They then started rubbing their cocks together through their clothes. "I thought you wanted to stay in bed anyway?" He said as he raised a brow while grinning as they ground against each other._

_Ichigo smiled and nodded._

Uryu captured his lover's mouth again. Their moans filled the room. Ishida's erection was growing against in his jeans. It was growing so rapidly that it almost hurt. But at the same time it felt to good to have the orange head touch him everywhere and grinding against each other.

"U-Uryu! Too... too many..." Ichigo moaned between kisses.

"Too... many... what?" Uryu panted.

Ichigo panted heavily as they broke away from each other's mouths. "Clothes..." He tried to catch his breath before continuing. "Off!" He finally managed to say. The Quincy understood and was glad his cock wouldn't be confined in his pants for much longer because of his lover's demand. He nodded and got up off his still panting lover. He hastily got all his clothing off. The substitute Shinigami smiled at his lover's exposed form. He stared at his lover's milky white flesh and blushing arousal. He quickly took off his own boxers and threw them to the floor. Uryu grinned at his tanned and toned orange haired lover. He walked back the bed to climb back on top Ichigo. But Ichigo quickly shifted so the Quincy was on his back and Ichigo was straddling him.

"W-what are you doing?" The brunette asked with shock in his eyes.

"I think it's your turn." Ichigo whispered in Uryu's ear.

Ishida's eyes went wide. "Nani?"

"Well... you always take me... so I want... to return the favor."

"B-but Ichi-" He was cut off by the orange head's mouth claiming his.

Ichigo pulled away. "I'll be gentle. Just like you were with me, like our first time." he promised.

Uryu took a steady breath. "Hai."

 _I don't believe he agreeing to this!_ Ichigo thought.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do this if you're not really ready."

"Hai, I've been thinking about it anyway."

 _I have always wondered what it would feel like with him inside me. He seems to enjoy it when I'm inside him._ The raven head thought as he looked up at his lover.  _Although... he is bigger... No, I want to do this._

Ichigo's eye's went wide. "You have?"

Uryu nodded. "Hai, and I've decided I want you inside me." he stated with a smile.

The orange head smiled at his lover. He leaned down to give him a long deep kiss. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly and swept his tongue across the Quincy's lower lip asking entrance. Ishida happily opened his mouth for the orange head. The substitute Shinigami's tongue caressed every inch of Uryu's warm slick mouth. They both moaned into each other's mouths and they laced their fingers together.

"Ichigo." Uryu moaned as they broke contact from their kissing.

Ichigo chuckled as he licked and kissed his lover's neck not leaving a place untouched. The Quincy moaned louder. He bucked his hips up to grind against his lover's leaking erection. Their cocks were hardening rapidly and wanting release. The orange head teased Uryu's nipple with his fingers with his free hand. He flicked and pinched it gently as he left a trail of kisses down the Quincy's chest. The raven head moaned and shivered softly in response to his lover's teasing.

"Ichigo, I need you inside... now!" Uryu pleaded. He knew he was practically begging. But he didn't care anymore. He knew wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

Ichigo shook his head and grinned at his flustered Quincy. "No, I want this to last."

He gently sucked on Uryu's nipple while still flicking the other. He did vise verse until they were hard nubs. Then kissed a trail down Uryu's toned abdomen. He stopped once he got the the thin trail of black curls behind Uryu's erection. His lover's arousal was large but Ichigo's was slightly larger. It was an angry pink color with pearly white pre-cum seeping from it. The orange head licked the slit at the head making his Quincy thrash around and moan softly on the bed. The Shinigami then blew a short breath on his lover's cock and saw it twitch. Ichigo smiled as he sank his mouth deep around Uryu's cock. He swallowed around his lover's arousal making him moan even louder. He started to bob his head up and then back down on the Quincy's leaking erection repeatedly. Uryu intertwined his fingers of his free hand in the thick long orange spikes encouraging the motion.

"S-shit Ichigo... mmm..." Uryu moaned as one of each their hands were still laced together.

It took everything the raven head had to not buck his hips into that hot mouth that was sucking him. Ichigo started massaging the soft sac underneath with his hand. He sucked Uryu's cock a few more times before releasing it with a silent 'pop'. Uryu groaned at the loss of Ichigo's warm wet mouth engulfing him. Ichigo left the bed momentarily to get a bottle of strawberry scented lube from the desk drawer across the room. He opened the cap and squeezed a generous amount into his hand and coating his fingers. The orange haired teen spread his lover's legs a bit more so he could have better access to his entrance. He circled his finger around the tight pink hole and felt his Quincy tense up slightly. "Relax" he whispered. Uryu nodded and took a few deep breaths and relaxed again.

Once Ichigo felt Uryu relax a bit more he slipped his first finger inside the tight hole. He liked the way it felt inside his lover. It was warm and tight. He began to feel for his Quincy's prostate before he tried to slip a second finger in. He wanted to cause a little pain as possible for his lover. He remembered their first time ever making love and remembered that's what Uryu had done for him.

Uryu felt the finger in him and didn't feel any pain. It just felt... a little weird. But it was a good type of weird he thought. When his lover finally hit his prostate he moaned loudly.

"Th-there..." the raven head panted.

Ichigo nodded and struck at it again and then added his second finger. Uryu noticed the second finger going in but again it didn't hurt. The strike to his prostate filled him with only pleasure. He panted and moaned restlessly with Ichigo's fingers inside him. Ichigo did a scissoring motion with his fingers and hit his lover's sweet spot before adding the third digit. Uryu winced slightly from the third finger stretching him more. The orange head continued to do the scissoring motions with all three fingers and hit the brunettes sweet spot again before pulling all the way out. Uryu whimpered at the loss of the digits inside him.

Ichigo picked up the lube again and squirted more in his hand so he could coat his cock with it. After he spread the lube on his arousal he pressed and teased at Uryu's entrance. He looked deep into Uryu's dark blue eyes. Uryu smiled at him and nodded for him to proceed. Ichigo kissed his lover gently then started slowly to push inside his Quincy. Uryu winced and groaned in pain as the orange head fully engulfed himself in Uryu's tight hole.

"Y-you're so t-tight." The Shinigami panted. He held in place as his lover got used to being stretched.

"Y-you can move now." Uryu said to lover as he relaxed a bit more. Ichigo only nodded in response and pulled his arousal almost all the way out. He then plunged back in and heard a groan from the teen beneath him.

"A-are you a-alright?" He asked with concern while still gently thrusting in and out.

His Quincy nodded. "I'm j-just not used t-to it yet..." He panted.

Ichigo understood, he felt the same when they first made love and Uryu did this to him. A smile tugged on his lips as he heard a moan of mixed pleasure and pain come from his lover's parted swollen lips.

"You will soon." The orange head stated affectionately. He found his lover's prostate again as he heard a moan sounding only of pleasure come from the teen below. He struck it several more times. Uryu couldn't resist the urge to buck his hips up to meet his lover's thrusts. It felt so good now with his lover hitting his sweet spot. Ichigo stroked Uryu's neglected member in time with each fast thrust. They were both panting and moaning. Their chests heaved and hearts beating so hard that they thought they would might explode. Just on the brink of ecstasy, they looked deep into each others eyes and kissed deeply.

"Aishiteru yo, Uryu." Ichigo whispered softly into his lover's ear as he panted.

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo." Uryu whispered back.

With just a flick of the orange heads wrist, his lover came on their sweaty heaving chests. Ichigo thrust one more time and emptied himself into the other. He pulled his now limp cock out of his Quincy's hole and dropped down gently onto Uryu's chest. He rested his head on Uryu's shoulder still heaving and heart beating fast. They held each other as their bodies returned to rest.

"Well, I guess we can forget about classes for today." Ichigo mused softly in his lover's arms.

Uryu chuckled softly. "Hai, it's pretty much pointless to go now." He said as the comforting silence returned.

Ichigo lifted his head off his lover's shoulder and looked down into the dark blue eyes. He smiled lazily at his lover. Uryu returned his smile and pulled Ichigo back down for a long passionate kiss. Soon after, sweet slumber over took them and they drifted off as they still held each other tightly not wanting to ever let go.


End file.
